The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Referring to FIG. 8, existing medication dispensers dispense medication according to a calendar. Hence they force patients into a very strict daily routine, as the medication ingestion has been set for fixed times. This rigidity and the unnecessary constraints imposed on patients are amongst the causes of low observance of medication prescriptions.
Today's typical medication dispenser 800 can read an e-prescription 802 at an external site like a health monitoring organization or a hospital 804 (hereinafter referred to as HMO+). This prescription 802 can specify fixed times for administering medications, and can be downloaded at step 806 into a calendar 808 scheduling the medication ingestion at fixed hours. At step 810, the effective medication intake can be reported back to the HMO+ 804, which can then update the status of the patient at step 812.